


"Money? That's all?"

by Ike



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Nick St. Clair, Cheating, Clothed Male Naked Male, Cock Slapping, Crying, Dark Archie Andrews, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Episode: s02e10 Chapter Twenty-Three: The Blackboard Jungle, Face-Fucking, Facials, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Photographs, References to Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Archie Andrews, Verbal Humiliation, gagging, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ike/pseuds/Ike
Summary: Archie pays a visit to Nick St. Clair, who soon finds out he's here for more than a check—he's here for revenge.Archie didn't stop with the belt—he kept going, on to the button of his pants. Nick gulped. “What's going on, Andrews?”Archie remained silent, pulling down his zipper.“Answer me,” he said, nostrils flaring.Archie finally spoke. “Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything to you you haven't already done to some poor girl.”(Based on Season 2, Episode 10.)





	"Money? That's all?"

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags/warnings!

Three knocks. On any other day, that sound would carry no more significance than the wind blowing through the trees. But today, three knocks on the door to Nick St. Clair's dorm was the sound of something far worse to come.

“It's open,” he said, not bothering to ask who, transfixed by the screen of his laptop.

Nick's eyes remained on the paper he was writing, and as such, he didn't notice when a familiar redhead came inside.

“Nice place,” Archie said, checking out the room. “Looks like they treat you well here.”

Archie's voice finally caught his attention, and he turned away from the screen. “Andrews?” He looked him up and down, baffled. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Archie chuckled, talking his hostility in stride. “Nice to see you too, Nick.”

“And what's with the costume?” he asked, ignoring Archie's greeting and staring at his Greenwich Prep uniform.

“This?” he asked, looking down at his blazer and dusting off the sleeves. “Don't worry about it. I just came by to talk.” 

“What could you and I possibly have to discuss?”

Archie shrugged and sat down on the bed, next to him. “Haven't seen you in a while, thought it'd be nice to catch up. Like, these,” he said, examining Nick's broken, cast-bound legs, “what happened here?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Ski accident,” he lied, unconvincingly.

“You ski?” he asked, pretending to be impressed. “See, I already feel like I know you better.”

Nick scoffed. “Enough with the act, Andrews. Just tell me why you're here.”

“What's the matter, Nick?” he asked. He leaned closer, and placed a hand on one of Nick's casts, pressing down painfully. “Not in the mood to talk?”

Nick's body tensed up, and Archie could tell he was nervous.

“I have work to do,” Nick said, gesturing to his laptop.

Archie closed it shut, forcing Nick to look at him. “You have more important things to worry about right now.”

Sweat was starting to run down Nick's forehead. “I'm done playing games, Andrews.”

Archie sighed. “Well, I do have a confession: there is one other thing I'm here for.”

“Anything,” Nick said.

“Cheryl seems to have misplaced the check you wrote to her, the one to keep her quiet. You remember Cheryl, right?”

“I'm familiar, yes,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Archie smiled. “Perfect. Well, she'd like a new one. For double the amount.”

Nick finally relaxed. “Money? That's all?”

“That's all.”

“There's a checkbook in the drawer,” he said, and smiled to himself, as if he was silly to have been worried in the first place.

Archie retrieved the checkbook along with a pen and handed them both to Nick, who wasted no time writing one out.

Archie folded it up in his pocket with a nod of appreciation and headed toward the door.

“I'll be seeing you,” Archie said.

“Can't wait.”

Nick sighed in relief, glad that it was over. He opened his laptop again and picked up where he left off, but he didn't get very far. Rather than the sound of a doorknob turning, he heard the sound of one being locked.

Archie sucked in air through his teeth and turned back around. “I almost forgot,” he said, clearly feigning ignorance. “There's _one_ more thing.”

Nick refused to look up from his laptop—out of fear, though he tried to hide it. “Let me guess: Papa Andrews is in the hole?”

“Guess again,” he said. He reached for his belt and undid the buckle.

The telltale metallic sound made Nick freeze, and he looked at Archie incredulously. “What, are you gonna whip me with that?” he mocked.

Archie didn't answer, just pulled it through the loops while maintaining eye contact.

His tension reached a new level when Archie didn't stop with the belt—he kept going, on to the button of his pants. He gulped. “What's going on, Andrews?”

Archie remained silent, pulling down his zipper.

“Answer me,” he said, nostrils flaring.

Archie finally spoke. “Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything to you you haven't already done to some poor girl.”

Nick's voice became panicked. “This isn't funny, Andrews.”

“Was it funny when Cheryl was lying there, helpless? Was it ’funny’ when you tried to rape my girlfriend?”

Nick tried to calm himself and looked away. “So you know what happened with Ronnie.”

“I do.”

“Look, I—I promise you, it'll never happen again.”

“No, it won't,” he agreed. “Not after you've felt what it's like.”

Nick looked at him with desperation. ”I've already paid my dues, damnit!” he shouted, his resolve to stay calm already broken. “We both know this didn't happen in some—some _ski_ accident,” he said, gesturing fervently to his legs.

“It's not enough. An eye for an eye, Nick.”

He was running out of options. “I'll scream.”

“The rooms next door are empty, I made sure of it. Besides, it'll be a little hard to scream with your mouth full, don't you think?”

“So you had this all planned out?”

“Don't you plan it out? Or is it spur of the moment?”

Nick closed his eyes and muttered prayers and curses under his breath, while Archie reached over him to close the curtains behind his head.

“This can't be happening,” he said, more to himself. Of all the times in his life for his legs to not be working, this had to be the worst.

“What's the matter, Nick? Isn't this what you call ’begging for it’?” He took the laptop and set it on the nearby desk.

“I am begging you—to stop.”

The first genuine thing out of his mouth, Archie thought.

“You've made your point,” Nick continued. “You don't have to do this, Archie.“

“I know.” He got up on the bed, straddling Nick's broken legs. “But I want to.”

“I'll give you more money,” he said, trying to bargain. “The checkbook's right there, just name your price.”

Archie pulled his pants down mid-thigh, revealing his briefs. “I don't want more money, Nick.” He reached below his waistband, pulling his underwear down. His cock sprang out, already half-hard from the power he held over the other. His friendly facade slipped, and in a lower voice, he said: “I want payback. For Cheryl…and for Ronnie.“

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Archie put the hand that wasn't stroking himself over it, and the facade returned. “Shh, just relax. You'll enjoy it more if you don't struggle. That's what you tell them, right?”

Nick didn't answer, so Archie removed his hand and lined his dick up with Nick's mouth in its place. Nick tried to close his eyes as it slid in for the first time, but Archie grabbed him by the chin and turned his face upward. “Open them. I wanna see the look in your eyes, it'll make it better for me.”

Nick complied and blinked his eyes open, though he couldn't conceal the rage in them. He wanted to pretend this was a bad dream; that he was still writing an essay, not tasting Archie Andrews' cock—but damn Andrews was making him look him in the eye while he raped him.

“You like this, don't you?” the boy above him taunted as he continued to slowly move back and forth.

More anger bubbled beneath Nick's expression, but Archie disregarded it and tangled a hand in Nick's curly brown locks, letting out a groan as he began guiding his head further along his length. “That's good,” he mumbled, letting his eyes drift close. “It feels like you've done this before.”

He hadn't—and Archie assumed as much—but he didn't say it to compliment him.

“You ever let another man make you his bitch?”

Nick shook his head indignantly.

“Really? Could've fooled me,” he said, making Nick swallow more of him. “You're such a convincing whore. Maybe it just runs in the St. Clair blood?”

Nick choked, taken aback by the statement.

Archie pulled out to give him a moment, but as soon as he did, Nick shouted the beginning of the word “help.”

Archie's hand flew to his mouth, cutting him off. He dug his knee into Nick's crotch painfully, and his other hand found its way to one of his injured legs.

“I told you, screaming won't do you any good. If you don't behave, I'll have to punish you,” he said, putting pressure on the leg. “Is that what you want?”

Nick shook his head “no.”

“Then if I let go, will you behave?”

Nick nodded “yes.”

“Good, it's a promise,” he said, and uncovered Nick's mouth, getting back into his earlier position.

Nick glared at him and wiped his mouth.

“You okay there, bud?” he asked.

Nick was practically fuming. “You know I'm not, asshole.”

“Something I did?” he asked. He slapped his cock against Nick's face a couple times, driving home the point of who was in charge.

He tried not to, but he couldn't help but notice Archie's dick, now out of his mouth for the first time since it'd gotten fully hard. It turns out his nickname for him, “Big Red,” was unfortunately accurate. Accepting his own helplessness, Nick swallowed his complaints.

“Feeling better? All right, then,” he said, pulling Nick back onto his cock. He'd given up resisting, so Archie took it up a notch, goading Nick further down his shaft, thrusting deeper into his mouth. Nick sputtered and struggled to adjust to the added load, but he earned no sympathy: Archie enjoyed the sounds of him gagging on his cock. Regardless of if he could take it or not, Archie derived pleasure either way, as Nick St. Clair's suffering was every bit as satisfying as a warm, wet mouth enveloping him.

But he got better each time he sunk down and came back up. His throat began to relax and accommodate the foreign sensation, and Archie took full advantage, grabbing onto Nick's head with both hands and forcing him to take more and more. The first time Nick was able to swallow it all, Archie let out a genuine moan and muttered a cross between “fuck” and “shit.” He held him down, burying Nick's face in his thick, red pubes; filling his mouth and nose with the taste and scent of all of Archie Andrews. Only when it was absolutely necessary did he release him, allowing him the privilege of catching his breath.

Archie looked down at the mess he'd made of him, proud of his work. “How does it feel, Nick? Being used against your will?”

Nick looked up at him with hazy eyes, defeated. Even if he wanted to speak, he couldn't find the words in his ravaged throat.

“That's what I thought,” Archie said. He pulled his own shoes and socks off in one go, followed by his bottoms, so all that remained was a dress shirt and necktie. He undid the top few buttons, loosened the tie, and rolled up his sleeves.

What little control Nick had remaining was stripped away along with Archie's clothing. No longer constrained by the stiff Greenwich Prep uniform he'd borrowed, Archie had full agency to maneuver himself, which he exercised as he sat himself on Nick's chest, legs spread wide, pinning him down even more helplessly than before.

As soon as he was situated, he forced himself back into Nick's mouth, grabbing onto the headboard and fucking his face hands-free. Tears welled up in Nick's eyes again from the continued assault, and he prayed for it to end. But Archie showed no signs of slowing down, and as he pounded in and out, his grip on the now-rocking bed nearly turned his knuckles white.

Nick gagged audibly and pressed his hands against Archie's thighs, trying to push him off. Archie pushed back just as hard, intent on keeping control, and kept going until Nick's hands went slack.

When they did, Archie pulled out, and grabbed ahold of both Nick's arms. “Getting a little hot in here, isn't it?” Archie asked redundantly as he freed himself of his shirt and tie, binding the latter around the other boy's wrists before setting them back down.

Archie positioned himself on Nick's chest again. This time he moved Nick's head away from the pillow to make room for his legs, which he wrapped around the brunet's neck and squeezed, lightly choking him. His dick was pressed so close to Nick in this position that it rested on his face without him even needing to move forward. Archie held it in his hand, lifting it up and letting it fall back down and slap Nick a few times. Nick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away, but Archie quickly snapped him back to reality.

“Hey, remember what I said? I wanna see your eyes.”

Nick blinked away tears and slowly opened them, looking back up at Archie.

Archie grinned. “Good boy.”

His hands found their way into Nick's hair and gripped the back of his head. He pulled back slightly to maneuver his pelvis, lining his cock up with Nick's lips and pushing it past them. As he started to move inside his mouth, he used his hold on Nick to pull his head onto his cock in time with his thrusts. Between the pushing and pulling, Nick had nowhere to go, and found his face frequently nestled in Archie's bush as he was forced to deepthroat him.

The closeness was overwhelming for Archie, and his control began to slip. He figured by now Nick had had enough and the lesson had been learned, so he didn't need to hold back anymore. He continued to shove himself into his mouth at an increasingly erratic pace, the unexpectedness of which caused Nick to gag a little, but not enough for him to stop.

Soon enough he felt his orgasm coming, so he forced Nick all the way down one last time and held him there until he was just about to climax. But before he did, he pulled away and untangled his legs from around Nick's neck, resting his knees on either side of him and starting to jack off in his face. Within moments he came, shooting his load all over Nick's tear-stained features.

Archie sighed, half out of exhaustion and half out of pleasure. He stood up and used a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and a nearby tissue to wipe the rest of the cum from his dick. He started to get re-dressed and smiled at Nick. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Nick lay there, numb from what just happened. Trying to save himself from total humiliation, he mustered enough strength for a glare and a biting response. “Go to hell, Archie Andrews.”

Archie pretended to be confused by his negativity. “Well that wasn't very nice, Mr. St. Clair.” He finished dressing himself and tossed the box of tissues at Nick. “Here, you should clean yourself up. What if someone walked in right now and saw you?” He chuckled. “I mean, can you imagine?”

Nick continued to glare at him, but reached for a tissue anyway.

“Wait,” Archie said. “Before you do that, almost forgot.” He rummaged around his pocket for his cell phone, and held it up in front of Nick. “Smile for the camera!”

Nick, predictably, did not.

The flash of a light was accompanied by the sound of a shutter, and Archie turned the phone around to show Nick his cum-covered face. “I think it looks good on you, don't you?”

Nick didn't respond, just grabbed a handful of tissues and started wiping it off.

“You should be thanking me, by the way. Now if mommy and daddy ever cut you off, you know how you can make some cash,” he said, holding the picture up again and gesturing to it before pocketing his cell phone. “Want me to show some of the guys on campus that picture? We can start building you a client base.”

Nick knew he wasn't being serious, knew that that picture getting out would hurt Archie more than it'd hurt him, but it made him furious nonetheless. Out of instinct, his body tried to stand, to defend himself, but he was quickly reminded of his injury and groaned in pain.

“Easy there tiger, you'll hurt yourself.”

“Shut your mouth,” he spit out.

“That's no way to talk to a friend of the Lodges, is it? The ones who did this…” he paused, and knocked on Nick's cast, “to you?”

Nick hated to admit it, but Archie was right. The Lodges were a more powerful family than the St. Clairs, and provoking them further wouldn't be wise.

“Besides, if you breathe a word about this to anyone, they'll only be half your troubles.” Archie cupped his rear and leaned in close, whispering into his ear, “Because I'll be back, and next time, your ass'll be on the line. Can't stay in those casts forever, right?”

Nick stayed quiet, because he knew if he didn't, he'd say something he'd regret.

Then, as if Archie hadn't violated him enough, he grabbed Nick's face and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. When he finally broke away, Nick's expression was the portrait of disgust. Archie smiled at his reaction and pinched his face playfully.

“See you later, sweet cheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> that came out darker than intended, so to lighten the mood, here's a video of a baby wolf with hiccups:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNY79Ktq_vg
> 
> (also this was written a long time ago ~~(i've just been too lazy to polish it)~~ , which hopefully explains why it's so awful. hopefully)


End file.
